


Help! My Homeroom Teacher's Exhausted, But She Keeps Pushing Herself To Have Sex With Me!

by Alexilulu



Series: Help! I Keep Getting Into Sexy Situations With People In My Life! [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, F/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, self-care is fucking hard yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Kawakami doesn't really know what self care means, and Akira tries to be a good boyfriend for her. He succeeds. Mostly.





	Help! My Homeroom Teacher's Exhausted, But She Keeps Pushing Herself To Have Sex With Me!

**Author's Note:**

> The bit with the drawing near the start was taken from/inspired by https://twitter.com/yurifucker/status/870459506333011968 !! Their art's really good you should go look at it. Another thing they drew also inspired something that happened after the drawing but well,

At first, Akira puts it down to Kawakami’s workload. She yawns during lectures, closes her eyes while listening to students ask her questions, even leans against the blackboard some days. He texts her about it during class one day, but she blows him off and gives him shit for having his phone out during class. They meet several times in the intervening weeks, but most of their time together is taken up by her napping in Akira’s bed or with her head in his lap, face obscured by a mop of hair. Akira starts coming to class earlier and leaving can coffees on her desk in the morning before enough people are there to notice. Some days, he leaves notes under the can with encouragement or admonishment to sleep more. On Sundays, Kawakami has been helping Akira with some of his homework he doesn’t quite understand, and when they meet, his most recent coffee gift is sitting on the table in the classroom they’re using. Akira looks from it to Kawakami and back again.

“This has _got_ to stop.”

“Oh come on, it’s just coffee.” Kawakami taps the note stuck to the top of it with a finger, raising an eyebrow. It reads ‘i beleive in you!! - A’ “Okay, it’s coffee and a nice note?”

“While I appreciate the poorly spelled sentiment, you can’t sign them! Bad enough I’m tutoring you, if someone makes the connection…”

“They won’t. People see what they want to see. Believe me.”

“I know why you are, but you shouldn’t be that cynical at your age. Jeez.” Kawakami sighs, rubbing her forehead. “Just don’t leave a note, I can say I left it for myself the night before. If you want to be nice, do it in private.” Akira sits down across from her, pulling out his notes.

“Like I’m ever not nice to you in private.” Kawakami snorts, taking his notes and reading them over quickly before stifling a laugh and holding up a page towards the back of his binder.

“Seriously?” She indicates a doodle in the back of Akira in a long coat and a domino mask waving at the viewer, with text above reading ‘didn’t have time to study, too busy stealing hearts sorry (already got urs tho <3 <3 <3)!!! I’ll do better next time, I promise! -The Phantom Thief Of Hearts’ She turns it back around to look at it again, and snorts. “Please don’t tell me that’s what you wear when you’re off doing your thing.”

Akira groans, placing his head in his hands. “I thought I threw that one away…”

“Mmm, well, too late.” She tears it out of the book and folds it up, sliding it into her bra. “It’s mine now. I’ll keep it close to my heart so I’ll always remember who took it.” Akira groans louder. “Well, I guess we’ll just go over everything from the top, then…” His head thumps into the desk as he gives up entirely, sprawling across the surface and knocking papers down.

 

The lesson goes on for hours, Kawakami taking Akira’s notebook to illustrate certain concepts in the margins and otherwise carrying on much like she does in class. She drank the coffee somewhere around the start, but shortly after noon the effects seem to be wearing off, because Kawakami gives an incredibly long yawn and asks Akira to take a break for a little bit. Akira takes the opportunity to go buy a drink for the both of them from the vending machines, but when he returns he finds Kawakami has fallen asleep on the desk, her head resting in her crossed arms. Akira quietly returns to his seat, sighing. He brushes hair away from her face and watches her for awhile, the gears turning in his head. He looks at his notebooks, but ultimately rolls his eyes, muting his phone and getting into a short text conversation with Dr.Takemi. By the time he’s done, an hour has passed, and Kawakami is still fast asleep. He sighs, resting his chin in his hand. “What am I going to do with you…”

Takemi advised him to get her home and make her rest for the rest of the night, but Sadayo is stubborn and hasn’t let him visit her apartment. He runs scenarios through his head, trying to find the right combination of words and deeds that will end in him getting her home and then hopefully into bed to rest. Talking always turns to arguments and defiance, and physical force is out of the question, given that he actually needs to know where to go in the first place. Maybe he can find her address somewhere in the school’s files…Simple locks have long since lost their challenge for him, it should be easy enough. But then transport is still an issue. Reverse psychology won’t get him anywhere. Asking before has yielded less than positive results, since she’s worried about being seen in public together still. Maybe if he can overcome her aversion to public spaces while they’re together…

Akira feels something soft press against the crotch of his jeans, sliding slowly around as if searching. He shoots Kawakami a look, but she’s still pretending to be asleep, a faint smile on her lips. “Sadayo.”

“Yes, Akira?”

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh, nothing. Just stretching.”

“Your socks are cute today.” Akira is leaning back, breathing harder as Kawakami’s search has begun to yield results.

“You know, you might have said that about any other article of clothing I’m wearing and I would feel good about it, but socks?”

“How am I to blame for that? You’re the one rubbing me with your socks on.”

“Mmm, fair.” Kawakami sits up, stretching an arm above her head and stifling a yawn with the other. “Why did you let me sleep so long, if this is what you wanted?” She withdraws her foot, and Akira frowns.

“I was fine to let you rest, you know.” Kawakami stands, walking around the desk to Akira and kneeling next to him.

“You say that, but your other half would disagree with you.” She quickly unzips his fly and frees his cock from it’s underwear prison, smiling up at him. “Just let me take care of this, and you can go home.” She hauls at the chair and slides him to face her, sliding herself into the space between his legs and planting a gentle kiss on the tip of Akira’s cock before going to work with her hands. Akira sighs angrily but can’t help but respond, rolling his hips towards her. Once her attention is fully on his shaft, he smirks as a plan begins to form. Kawakami doesn’t notice, having devoted herself fully to her work by teasing him with slow strokes and the occasional graze of her lips, never going further than a kiss. By the time she looks up at him for affirmation he’s fully back into character, shuddering under her continued assault and pushing his hips as far forward as he can. This time, Kawakami correctly predicts when Akira’s ready to go and finally gives him the mouth she had teased for so long until he finishes, slumping down in the chair and covering his face with one hand. A few moments later, she pulls away, wiping her lips with a thumb. “There. Better?”

Akira sighs, nodding. “I guess. We’re getting kind of adventurous, huh?” He looks around the classroom sheepishly, tucking himself back into his pants.

“I guess so…It just seemed like fun, I guess. Barely anyone comes here on Sundays, anyway.” Kawakami stands, yawning again and rolling her jaw.

“Still…If you’re getting this adventurous, you know…”

“What, I give you a good time and now you want something from me?”

“It’s not like that.” Akira stands, pushing his notes into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “You’ve done nothing but yawn all day, and that coffee barely kept you awake 2 hours. You need to rest for once. Let’s go to your apartment, I’ll make dinner and you can sleep some more.” Kawakami crosses her arms, frowning up at Akira.

“You know why we can’t do that, right?”

“You just gave me head in your own classroom, and you’re worried about being seen with me on a train?” Kawakami groans, ruffling her hair and closing her eyes.

“That’s not the same thing and you know it.”

“I do, but what I don’t know is why you’re so resistant to this. I steal hearts and you think I can’t not be seen with you on a train?” She hems and haws, and Akira puts a hand on her shoulder. “Sadayo, please. Look, I get it. It’s hard to depend on someone else, but if this is going to work, you need to be able to ask me for things that aren’t just you showing up at my home and fucking me.” She slumps, uncrossing her arms.

“…Alright, already. Jeez, you struggle with classwork but you certainly know how to see through a person, huh.”

“Phantom Thief of Hearts, at your service.” Akira pulls her into a hug. “Do you need to grab anything before we go? I got you a green tea while you were asleep.”

“Thanks. Can we just…stay like this for a minute?” Kawakami’s voice is muffled by her aggressively shoving her face into his abs.

“I guess.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

Kawakami turns back towards the stairs when she reaches her door, brushing hair out of her face and taking a deep breath. Once Akira catches up to her a minute or two later, she sighs. “Okay. Look, this is kind of a big deal for me, so here’s a few rules. One, no touching anything. Two, no comments. Three, _no comments_. Got it?”

Akira rolls his eyes. “Okay, so why did you even bring me here if I can’t do anything here?”

“You wanted to come!”

“I think you’ll find it was you who wanted me to do that earlier, but okay.”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Kawakami turns her key in the lock, opening the door and glaring at Akira before heading inside. “Just get in here before somebody sees you.” Akira heads inside, closing the door behind him.

“…Oh.” Akira’s eyes widen once he sees the inside of the studio apartment. The beaten-up hardwood floor is barely visible under the detritus of what must have been months and months of living off convenience store bentos and little else; plastic bags and empty containers abound. Kawakami spins on him, pointing a finger just under his nose.

“You wanted to see it, so here it is! No touching, no comments!” Akira takes her hand in his, gently.

“Sadayo, you really expect me to see this and do nothing? I want to help you.” She turns away, grimacing and blushing.

“I don’t need you to fix me, Akira. I just…” Akira leans down and gently kisses the back of her hand.

“Look. I’m not going to just walk away from this like nothing happened. I know you’re stubborn, but I want to help you, I just need you to let me. It’s okay to depend on someone else once in awhile.” She sighs, looking back up at him with something between frustration and a grin.

“Sweet talker.”

“It’s what I do best. Where do you want me to start?” Akira releases her hand, and Kawakami steps back, looking around the room.

“Well, I do need to grade some papers, so the table there.” She indicates the dining room table, which is a towering pile of paperwork, coffee mugs, and garbage.

“Got it.” Akira drops his bag by the door and heads inside. “Go lay down and rest, I’ll be done in a few.”

“Well, hang on.” Kawakami follows him into the apartment, picking up loose bags and boxes as she goes.

“Sadayo, you slept for 3 hours at school, 30 minutes on the train, and you yawned 5 times from the station to here. _Please_ go take a nap.” She stops abruptly, looking suddenly embarrassed. Without a word, she turns and sits down on the couch which is oddly free of debris, laying down on her back and dangling a leg over the arm. Within minutes, she’s out cold. Akira stops his assault on the table to drape a blanket he finds in the linen closet over her and returns to his task. He lets her sleep for a few hours, and moves from the dining room to the kitchen and into the bathroom. Bags of garbage slowly grow and multiply by the door, stretching from the entryway into the kitchen. A growing pile of laundry moves from the bathroom next to the couch where Kawakami sleeps, striped shirts in subtly different hues and skirts that all seem to end just above the knee, undergarments of all styles and more. Akira maintains a straight face when he finds a thong he has never seen her wear towards the bottom of the bathroom mess, and places it at the crown of the pile beside her for her to find when she awakes. She wakes up a few minutes later to the sound of Akira scrubbing the bathtub with some completely untouched cleaning supplies he found in the cupboard. Giving a baleful look to the thong placed directly in her line of sight, she gets to her feet and pops her head into the bathroom.

“Oh wow, you’re good at this, huh?”

“You should have seen my room before I got to clean it up.”

“I still can’t believe that guy made you sleep up there…” Kawakami leans against the doorjamb, watching him bleach the tub and run water over it.

“I’ve slept in worse, to be honest.”

“Jeez. You’ve had a rough time of it, huh?” Akira shrugs, turning off the water. “I’m going to go grade papers, so try to keep it down if you can, alright?” She heads back to the dining room table and sits down, shuffling through papers. Akira follows her shortly after, wiping off his hands on an apron he apparently found somewhere in all the cleaning that has ‘Kiss The King’ written across the chest in English.

“Yeah, no problem. I was going to try to get some of the laundry downstairs to the laundromat.” Kawakami startles, looking back up at him.

“No way! Bad enough you’re here, if my neighbors see you out there with my clothes, I’m dead.” Akira twists some of his hair in his hand, frowning.

“Hmm…Well, I’ll leave it to you, then. But I didn’t find much else in there for you to wear to school tomorrow.”

“…Shit. Alright, grading papers can wait, I can do that on the train if I have to. What did I do with the hamper…” She stands, looking around the half-cleaned apartment until Akira indicates the basket sitting under the table at her feet. “Oh, thanks. Okay, back in a minute.” She dumps half the pile of clothes into the hamper and heads out the door. Akira returns to the task at hand, opening another garbage bag and going through the kitchen cabinets for expired food. When Kawakami gets back, he stops.

“Since you don’t want me going outside, can you take some of the garbage bags out too? We’re going to run out of entryway room soon.”

“Mmm, fine.” And over the next few minutes, she disappears and reappears out the front door, and the mountain of garbage falls to small pile, and then nothing. When she gets back, she smiles at Akira. “You know, that nap really helped, I think. I’ve got a ton of energy all of a sudden!”

“It turns out that coffee is no replacement for sleep.”

“Yeah, okay, smart-ass.” She slides past him in the kitchen to remove a can coffee from the fridge and heads for the table. “Okay, paper grading for real, don’t bug me, Master.”

“What kind of a master cleans up after his servant?” Kawakami beams at him from across the room.

“The kind I love, of course.” Akira smirks, returning to his task. He moves from the kitchen to the living room, dusting and shifting piles of English DVDs and old beer cans into their proper places, occasionally looking over at Sadayo just to confirm she’s still awake. She doesn’t notice, being deep in proofreading and grading essays from last week she’s handing back tomorrow. Akira can hear her muttering to herself while she works, but doesn’t really catch much of it. Finally, he sits down on the couch, wiping his brow with the hem of the apron. The apartment looks much more livable now; the floor is still awfully chipped and beaten up, but that can’t be helped without replacing it wholesale. Akira startles when Kawakami places a cold can of coffee against his neck, but accepts it gratefully. She sits down next to him and takes a drink from her own.

“You know, you really didn’t have to do this.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to. Nobody should have to live like that.”

“I did it to myself, you know.”

“Not really. You were stressed, doing too much with too little time and had nobody to lean on. Nobody blames you for how things happened.”

“Not anymore, at least.”

“Hey.” Akira leans against her with his side, looking down on her. “I’m not going to explain what I do, it’s not safe, but you should know that they were doing what they did because of their own selfishness and desperation, not out of any real hurt over what happened. They took advantage of your guilt. It was never your fault.” Kawakami looks down at her coffee, sighing.

“Yeah. It’s hard to remind myself of that, sometimes.” She looks up at Akira, sniffing. “A little less hard these days, though.” She leans in, gives him a kiss on the cheek and stands. “Well, I’m done grading, so what now?”

“If you can get groceries, I’ll cook dinner and take care of the last bit of cleaning.” He nods his head over towards the final pile of garbage and dirty linens that makes up Kawakami’s double bed.

“Oh, right. Wait, you’re staying for dinner? Your guardian isn’t going to worry?”

“No, he’s not the type. And I told him I was going to stay the night with Ryuji, and that I’ve been helping him study.”

“You know, once he sees your report card, he’s going to know that was probably a lie, right?” Akira shrugs and stands. “Well…fine, fine. I’ll go get some stuff before the supermarket closes.” She heads for the door and disappears into the rapidly growing night. Akira stretches and returns to his task, stripping the bed and sending all the beer cans to a plastic bag grave before putting on new linens and generally straightening up the rest of the apartment. Running out of things to do, he sits down on the bed and flops backwards, stretching out on the bed and sighing. He used to have a bigger bed back home, and having all this room again feels right to him. Closing his eyes, he sighs.

He wakes up when Kawakami opens the front door, the rustling of grocery bags and clinking of cans following her inside as she slide past the new mountain of garbage Akira created for her to take care of. “Jeez, I can’t believe all of this crap was in here.” By the time Kawakami’s in the kitchen, Akira has rubbed the sleep from his eyes and is headed her way. “Where did you find all this?”

“Most of that was just in your bed, Sadayo. You might want to investigate a sleep aid that isn’t alcoholic.”

“Yeah, probably.” She starts emptying out the grocery bags, revealing beef and eggs and all manner of condiments. “I saw how much stuff you threw out, so I figured I’d put some money towards actually having some food in here to cook with. What were you thinking about making tonight?”

“Mmm, something simple. Steak and eggs, Japanese style?”

“American breakfast food? I love it.” She leaves out the eggs and beef and puts everything else away. “I’m gonna go take care of all this garbage and change over the laundry. Be back in a minute, okay?” Akira cracks his knuckles and starts whisking eggs together in a bowl.

“Got it.” She stands up on her tiptoes to plant another kiss on Akira’s cheek and heads back outside, a load of trash in her arms. Akira smiles, pouring oil into a pan and placing it on the hot plate. By the time she gets back, the beef strips are in the pan and browning while Akira seasons the eggs and gets plates set up on the table.

“Well, what do I do with myself now? Papers are graded, cleaning’s done…”

“Relax on the couch? Find something to watch on TV.”

“It’s incredibly cute that you think I could afford the receiving fee. I’ll just find a DVD…” She opens the fridge, removing a beer, and heads for the media center, shuffling through a stack of DVDs. “Does the Featherman War movie sound okay?”

“I guess? I don’t really watch Featherman, to be honest.”

“I always liked it when I was a kid, so I figured the movie had to be alright. I actually haven’t seen it, yet.” She sits down on the couch and plays with the remote until the movie starts playing. Akira can only catch bits of the dialogue over the eggs cooking as he continually shifts them around on the pan until they begin to firm up. Finally, he walks the pan over to the table and divvies up the eggs between two plates where he had already placed the beef to rest. Once he’s done washing the pan, he turns to find Kawakami pulling him down to her level by the apron strings and kissing him hard. Once she releases finally him, she smiles up at him with a level of joy he doesn’t think he’s ever seen her have. “That’s for cooking dinner.” Akira gasps for breath, blushing.

“Wow. Sojiro doesn’t do that when I cook for him…” Sadayo snorts, shaking her head.

“That little beard he’s got would probably feel awful, you don’t want that.” She takes his hand and leads him over to the table and sits him down. “Now, Master, you’ve done a lot for me today, so let me just say that I’ll remember this, and get you for it someday.” Her grin turns wicked as she sits down.

“Please eat before it gets cold.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She kicks him under the table and digs in. After the first bite of egg and meat, she looks amazed. “Holy crap, egg can taste that good?”

“You should see what I can do with curry.” Akira digs in, nodding to himself after the first bite.

“There’s always a next time.” After that, they eat in silence punctuated only by comments on flavor and skill and Akira making fun of her in return. When they finish, Kawakami helps Akira wash the dishes side by side, and they both retire to the couch, a soda for him and another beer for her.

“So. This movie kind of sucks, and it’s late.” She rubs her back into Akira’s side, trying to get comfortable. “I’m out of ideas.”

“Well, I need a shower.” Akira pulls at the collar of his shirt.

“Oh, yeah. And I guess I should grab my laundry, it should be done…”

“Sounds like a plan.” Akira doesn’t move.

“Yeah…but this is so nice, isn’t it. I don’t wanna move.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it needs to get done.”

“Yeah.”

“So, time to get up.” Neither of them moves. Akira groans.

“Okay, okay.” Sadayo gets up, and Akira rises slowly to his feet, stretching and groaning.

“See you in a minute, then?” Akira nods, and she heads back out to the laundromat. He sighs, and heads into the bathroom, stripping and hopping into the shower. He keeps expecting Sadayo to show up and try to do something with him, but she never does. He almost feels disappointed by the time he turns off the shower and towels off. Staring at the sweat-soaked shirt he was wearing, he leaves it on the floor and walks back out into the apartment in his jeans, sitting down on the bed and replying to some texts from the Thieves that he’d been ignoring all night. He puts away his phone when Kawakami comes back, feeling the buzz of responses in his pocket but ignoring them in favor of his girlfriend walking around the corner in an oversized shirt that nearly reaches to her knees that says ‘I <3 VICTORIA MASSAGE’ in loopy English script.

“Cute.”

“Don’t get too excited, if I hadn’t washed this I’d have had to sleep naked.”

“Well, I’ll be taking that role tonight, I think. I strongly doubt any of your pants would fit me, and I’m not sleeping in jeans.” Kawakami sits down next to him on the bed, smiling.

“Lucky me, then. I’ve always wanted to have a _half-naked man_ in my bed.” Her mocking voice and smile get a frustrated grin from Akira.

“Hey, don’t forget I did all that for you.”

“I would never. Honestly, I think you might be more tired than I was. I watched how hard you worked all day, you know.” She puts her hand over his on the edge of the bed, squeezing it softly.

“Yeah.”

“So. Sleepy?”

“You could say that.” Akira rolls his neck and ends up yawning.

“Okay, that’s a yes…Do you feel up to a little exertion before bed?” Akira squints.

“How much exertion is involved?”

“Oh, for you? Not a lot. But I’ve apparently got energy to burn, and I can only think of one way to get rid of it while you’re here.”

“Well…okay.” He stands, taking off his pants and throwing them over to the couch. “So?”

“Here, lay down.” Kawakami scoots to the side, patting the middle of the bed. Akira obliges, sitting in the middle and crossing his legs under him. Once he’s settled in, Kawakami pushes him down onto his back and straddles him, pulling her shirt slightly up to reveal the tiny black thong Akira found earlier. “It’s not too out of style, is it?”

“Black’s a classic look, you can’t go wrong with it.” Akira leans forward to get a better look, but she pushes him back down with a palm on his chest, leaning on it to hold him down.

“Now now, Master, no exerting yourself. You’re tired, let me take care of you.” She pulls his underwear down with the other hand, releasing a rapidly growing erection into the cold night air. Akira shivers as it comes to rest against her thigh. Seizing the opportunity, she leans back off his chest and slides her thighs together until just the tip of his cock is visible, rolling her hips upward and stroking him slowly with her thighs. “Is that okay?”

“Y-yeah.” Akira cranes his neck to get a look, groaning. He puts a hand on Kawakami’s thigh, nodding to her. She smiles back at him and releases him, pulling aside the string of her thong and taking him inside her, sighing heavily once he’s in.

“Okay, hold still. Let me take care of everything.” She moves up to speed quickly, leaning on his chest with one hand and balancing herself against the wall with the other. Together, they both start gasping and panting early, their exhaustion immediately obvious to one another. By the time they’re going at pace, Sadayo is chest to chest with Akira, moaning and clutching his shoulders tightly while she rolls her hips against him, moaning into and biting his chest.Akira finishes suddenly, bucking his hips up to meet her and hugging her to him. Finally, he lets her go, arms flopping limply to the bed as he tries to catch his breath. Kawakami rolls to the side, kissing him where she had bit him, and heads into the bathroom to clean up. Akira pulls his underwear back on and slowly crawls under the thin blanket he put on the bed, not realizing back then how cold her apartment got at night. Kawakami returns with a thick comforter bundled against her chest, which she throws over the thin blanket before climbing in next to Akira and snuggling up to him. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Thank you, again. I guess I was trying to thank you with all that, but still. Thank you.” Akira smirks.

“Oh, yeah. That’s what the people who love you are for, right?”

“Apparently. I never really…had anyone who could be there for me like that, I guess. That I could trust with anything.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She lightly thumps him on the shoulder.

“Oh, cut it out. Just because I’m a sad sack doesn’t mean you get to pity me.”

“Right.”

“Anyway. What are you gonna do in the morning?”

“Say I’m sick, probably.” Kawakami sighs.

“I really shouldn’t be enabling your delinquent behaviors, but…hmm.” She closes her eyes and leans her head against Akira’s chest, and nods. “Let’s play hooky tomorrow. Just this once.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. You said I needed rest, and well, what’s more restful than spending the day home with my boyfriend?”

“That’s true. We’d better get some sleep, so we can rest all day.”

“Right.” She pulls herself up a little further and kisses him on the cheek again, then settles into his side, sighing. “Good night, Akira.”

“Good night, Sadayo.” He takes a moment to shift into a more comfortable position, then goes out like a light. Kawakami follows him shortly after, and they sleep through the night together without a care.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at describing spaces that feel real in writing so heres the layout I used for Kawakami's apartment, may it help you out in your visualizing Akira cleaning up garbage and washing the floors and shit http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/brick-small-apartment-layout.jpg


End file.
